Switcheroo
by MordecaiLover14
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby accidentally switch minds going through a weird car wash. I suck at summarys, blah blah blah, JUST READ. K plus for the word crap lol


Rigby slouched, leaning against Benson's truck instead of washing it. He hated washing the truck almost as much as he hated raking the leaves. "I'm bored. Let's take this baby to the carwash." He said.

Mordecai looked at him, as if he was crazy. "Benson would have a cow." He mumbled, scrubbing the hood with his dingy sponge. "Besides, we don't have any money for the carwash."

"We could get some!" Rigby exclaimed.

"How?" Mordecai asked. "Sit on the sidewalk and beg? No thank you."

"No! We could spend all our money on scratch-off lottery tickets, and we'd probably find a winner!"

"Emphasis on _probably. _Besides, all I have is 3 bucks."

"I have 5!"

"You just wanna get out of washing the truck." Mordecai said.

"So maybe I do, and I'm going to the carwash." Rigby replied. "Benson gave us the keys to move it after we're done. He's practically _begging _us to drive it to the carwash." With this being said, he hopped into the passenger's seat and put the keys in the ignition. "Mordecai, I can't drive stick." He said. "You have to. I'll clean our room for a week."

"Well, if it's for a whole week.." Mordecai mumbled, "Maybe one little carwash couldn't hurt." He mainly just wanted to drive Benson's awesome truck. He climbed into the driver's seat and bumped his head on the roof. "Oww, Benson has this seat high up.." Mordecai said while adjusting the seat. When the seat position was to his liking, he revved up the truck and put it into drive.

"Wow, this seat is awesome. I think it has butt warmers in it." Rigby said, scooting up and down the seat, a look of joy on his face.

"Whatever, just don't distract me while I'm driving. I'm a little rusty at driving stick, remember?" Mordecai said, secretly enjoying his heated leather seat, too. He turned the radio on, happily stopping at a station playing his favorite band, Brain Explosion.

"This is cool." Rigby said, rolling his window down and spitting out his chewing gum. He rolled his window back up, and looked at the radio disappointedly. "Brain Explosion? Really?" He asked, turning it to a channel playing the Black Eyed Peas.

"UGG. Poppy trash." Mordecai said. "You better be glad this is one of the better ones, or I'd turn it-"

"Turn the truck! We're at the car wash!" Rigby said.

Mordecai did a very dangerous (and possibly illegal) U-turn. They slid very uncomfortably into the line of cars waiting to pay for their car-washing. "UGG." Mordecai said, hitting his head against the steering wheel. "If anything happens, I'm pinning this whole thing on you."

"Fine with me," Rigby said, " 'cuz nothings gonna happen!"

Eventually, they reached the head of the line. "How much for the cheapest car wash?" Mordecai asked the man collecting the money.

"Eight bucks."

"Perfect!" Mordecai exclaimed. "I got three. Rigby, hand me your five."

Rigby handed him his five dollar bill.

"Here you go." Mordecai said, handing the man collecting the money the eight dollars.

"Have a nice day." The man said, although not too convincingly.

After the car ahead of them drove out of the car wash, it was Mordecai and Rigby's turn. They slowly drove in and the water started to hit the car. Mordecai forgot that he still had his window open, so he closed it as quickly as he could, although he still got pretty wet.

"Now to just sit back and enjoy the wash." Rigby said, leaning back into his heated seat.

"Yea-uh! This is what I'm talking 'bout!" Mordecai laughed. "Getting some machine to do our work!"

The carwash was pretty interactive. It asked the driver, Mordecai, if he wanted it to get the wad of chewing gum off of the side of the truck. "What?" He exclaimed. "There's gum on the truck?"

"Yes." The carwash said. "Would you like for me to remove it?"

"Yes, please." Mordecai said, glaring at Rigby.

"Okay, then." The carwash said, going back to washing the truck.

"I can't believe you got gum on the truck!" Mordecai exclaimed, pointing at Rigby. "Benson's gonna fire us, and we won't have a house, or any money, either!"

"Calm down!" Rigby said. "The carwash will get it off. Benson will never know."

"Ok, then." Mordecai said. "But still…"

"Oh, just shut up and relax." Rigby said. "You act like it's the end of the world."

Mordecai and Rigby relaxed. They watched the water slide down the windows and just didn't care about anything. That is, until the end, when the carwash said;

"GUM REMOVAL PROCESS: BEGIN!"

Then came a huge blue light, that engulfed the truck and left Mordecai and Rigby disoriented.

"Holy crap, dude. That was freaky." Rigby said.

"I know, dude. Let's just hope that Benson's car looks okay. God, my head hurts." Mordecai whispered.

"Mine too." Rigby said. "Now let's get home."

-\-\-\-\-

The drive home was very awkward. Both Mordecai and Rigby's heads hurt, and therefore they did not talk or play the radio. It was very silent.

They put the truck back into the garage, and Mordecai walked around it to where the gum was once.

"_HOLY CRAP! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG WE ARE SO DEAD!" _He screamed.

"What is all that noise about? What is it?" Rigby asked, walking around the truck to where Mordecai was. He looked at the spot in disbelief.

Where there was once a beautiful truck, there was now a gaping black hole.

"Holy 's'." Rigby whispered.

Just then, Mordecai heard footsteps coming from outside the garage.

"Hurry, Rigby, cover up the hole!" He yelled. But it was too late, because at that moment Benson burst into the garage.

"I heard screaming, so I thought I'd check up on you two—_WHAT THE H-?" _ He screamed. "_WHY IS THE BACK HALF OF MY TRUCK BLOWN OFF? WHAT IN THE H- DID YOU TWO DO?"_

Mordecai and Rigby whistled nonchalantly.

"_I KNOW YOU TWO DID IT! NO ONE ELSE WAS NEAR MY TRUCK TODAY! YOU TWO IDIOTS! I SHOULD FIRE YOU!"_

Mordecai jumped into Benson's rage of terror. He was not about to be fired because Rigby was too lazy to wash a truck.

"_IT'S RIGBY'S FAULT!" _He screamed.

Benson stopped screaming his head off, his red balls slowly fading to pink.

"And how is it Rigby's fault?" He asked, struggling to keep calm.

"He was too lazy to wash the truck, so he convinced me to drive it to the carwash, but he spit out his gum and it hit the side of the truck, so the carwash blasted it, trying to get it off, and well.. Now your truck is exploded." He mumbled.

Benson turned as red as flame all over.

"_**RIGBY, YOU HAVE TOILET DUTY FOR THE NEXT YEAR!"**_

End of first chapter!

Hope you liked it.


End file.
